


This Better Be Good

by TasteTheRainbow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteTheRainbow/pseuds/TasteTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a big fan of sleep so Jared better have a really good reason for waking him up in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Better Be Good

Jensen bolts upright in his uncomfortable twin-sized bed, his eyes darting around the room in the darkness. It takes him a couple of seconds to realize that his cell phone, vibrating on the gnarled wood of the bedside table, is probably what woke him and not one of the eight campers in his cabin.

With a sigh, he sinks back against the headboard and reaches for the phone. ' _I need help at the south pier. ASAP._ ' He rolls his eyes and texts back, ' _Call Jeff._ ' Jared is hot – flirting with him since they arrived three weeks ago has been awesome – but he has to wake the kids up at six thirty and his bed was not built for a guy his size. If he can manage to find a little bit of sleep, he's not going to sacrifice that for anyone, not even Jared Padalecki. He can get in touch with the camp's owner if he's having an emergency.

The response comes almost immediately. ' _Jeff can't help with this. Has to be you._ '

Huffing, Jensen rolls out of the bed as quietly as he can and walks lightly around the room to make sure all of the boys are asleep. The pier on the south end of the lake isn't that far away. There is no reason any of them should ever know he's gone and if they do have some sort of emergency, Jake's cabin is right next door.

Zipping his hoodie, he stuffs his hands in the pockets and takes off in the direction of the lake. The sound of crunching leaves beneath his feet is too loud and he's irritated by the time he reaches his destination, even if Jared does make a fantastic silhouette against sliver of moonlight bouncing off the water. 

“If this has anything to do with pranking Collins, I will have your balls, Padalecki.”

Wordlessly, Jared grabs the shoulder of Jensen's sweatshirt and yanks him right up against his chest. His lips taste like chapstick, his tongue like toothpaste and the slightest hint of sour gummie worms when it slips into Jensen's mouth. 

He's taken off guard, grasping Jared's tee shirt in a fist to keep from knocking them both over. He's still a little pissed about being woken up in the middle of the night so he bites down on Jared's bottom lip and feels better when Jared growls deep in his throat and pulls back. 

“Was that supposed to slow me down?” Jared asks with a chuckle. 

He dips his head for another kiss but Jensen steps back. “This can't be why you called me out here in the middle of the night.” The sleepy haze is starting to wear off, but Jensen's grouchiness is still holding strong.

Jared shakes his head vigorously and then smirks, hands squeezing against Jensen's hips. “Nah, I called you out here to blow you, but I thought you might want a little foreplay first.”

Eyes wide, he figures he probably looks like a gaping fish or something. “You what?”

“I'm sorry, have I been flirting with someone else all this time? Cause I coulda sworn it was you who was grindin' up against my ass behind cabin 3 the other night.” Sliding his fingers along the waistband of Jensen's pajama pants, he drops the palm of his hand against his cock and presses down a little. “Can't stop thinkin' about it.”

Jensen smacks his hand away, but Jared's voice is all low and the way he's just pawing at his waist is kind of hot. He's younger than Jensen by a few years; clearly, youthful enthusiasm is something Jensen finds stupidly attractive. 

Rolling his eyes, he squeezes Jared's biceps and leans in, their chests pressed tightly together and their lips inches apart. “You wanna suck my dick, Jared?” Jared nods and Jensen chuckles, feeling Jared's breath when it puffs out. “Get outta the light, moron.”

He raps Jared in the back of the head and turns abruptly, walking toward a softer looking patch of grass under the trees. This is not Jensen's first year as a summer camp counselor, and this is not his first time fooling around with someone after the kids have gone to bed. Jared's still new to this game; Jensen has the wisdom of experience on his side.

“Better make it worth gettin' me outta bed,” he warns as he unties his pants and slides them down over his ass. Lowering himself to the ground, he looks up and, when he can't quite make Jared's features out in the darkness, he knows he's found the right spot. “Ground's not as soft as it looks. It'll kill your knees; you're probably gonna wanna get on your stomach.”

“Dude, I know how to give head. And I've done it outside before,” Jared argues, dropping to the ground in front of Jensen. He grabs the fabric gathered around Jensen's thighs and yanks his pants down over his knees before settling onto his belly. 

There's barely enough light to reflect off the whites of his eyes, but they've been staring at each other since the day they met. Jensen's not in the mood to talk, but he _has_ thought about Jared's mouth stretched around him enough to have a pretty clear picture without the actual visual.

His breath catches in his throat when he feels Jared's fingers dip into the waistband of his underwear, stroking against his belly a few times before he pulls Jensen's cock free. He's not hard yet, but it's not going to take him long if Jared keeps breathing against his skin like that. “More,” he urges, rolling his hips against Jared's hand.

“Relax,” Jared says, sounding a little more commanding than he's been thus far. Any making out or rubbing off that they've done over the last couple of weeks has been because of Jensen's initiative. Now that he's a little more awake, he's is starting to appreciate the turning of the tables.

Jared's fingers are strong but soft, stroking Jensen a few times while he sucks a bruise into his hip. “You tryin' to mark me?”

“Would it work?” Jared asks, voice teasing when he lifts his head. “You plan on droppin' your pants for anyone else to see it?” 

Jensen swats around at air a couple of times, trying to find the top of Jared's head and then lets his fingers card through the long strands before he answers. “Would it bother you if I did?” It sounds a lot more thoughtful than he intended but he blames that on being tired.

In lieu of an answer, Jared swipes a tentative lick over the swelling head of Jensen's cock. He takes his sweet time, rolling his tongue around and under the ridge while continuing to stroke the shaft with too little pressure. If Jensen was more coherent, he might demand more but for the time being, it feels damn good.

Releasing Jared's hair, he leans back on his elbows and lets his head fall, face tilted toward the sky. He moans when Jared's lips seal over his dick because he wasn't lying; Jared knows how to give head. His mouth is warm and his lips are slick, sliding down to take more of Jensen's cock with each bob of his head.

It's a slow, lazy blow until Jensen is fully hard. Then Jared starts to suck in earnest – no speed, just perfect pressure – while one hand draws lazy circles on the inside of his thigh. His moans add a vibration that would probably finish Jensen off if Jared wasn't gripping the base of his cock.

Suddenly, Jared lifts his head and Jensen's cock falls from his lips. Jensen can feel the wet stripe that it leaves as it bumps against Jared's chin but he's more focused on the obscene sound of Jared sucking on his fingers. Where the hell those are going, Jensen doesn't know but he can't wait to find out.

Rubbing his open mouth over the head of Jensen's dick, Jared's wet fingers trail over his balls. When Jensen's hips stutter forward, Jared chuckles. “Too much?”

Jensen has to swallow hard and lick his lips before he can speak. “Feels good,” he manages, though it sounds broken and strangled. “Keep,” Jared interrupts him by sliding his mouth back over Jensen's cock and swallowing around him, “Jesus,” Jensen finishes, hips bucking a little before Jared uses one hand to hold him down. “Keep doin' _that_.”

Turns out, Jared is very good at following instructions. He repeats the motion until Jensen thinks he might lose his mind, one arm secure across his hips and the other hand teasing back and forth across his balls. There is _nothing_ that could possibly make this any better. 

Jared is loud, wet suction echoing in time with the blood thundering in Jensen's ears. It's almost as though he doesn't care if anyone knows they're out here, like it doesn't matter if they get caught. When his index finger brushes back over his hole, Jensen doesn't fucking care, either. He yelps, yanking hard on Jared's hair as a warning when his orgasm hits him suddenly.

Barely pulling off, Jared wraps a tight fist around Jensen's cock, jerking him in a steady rhythm that's just this side of too much. He doesn't say anything, but he lunges forward to grunt against Jensen's neck, both of their breathing ragged when Jensen comes all over Jared's hand and his tee shirt. “Damn,” he manages to whisper against the side of Jared's head.

“Yeah,” Jared laughs, hand fumbling with his own shorts. 

Jensen feels like he could roll over and go to sleep right here, but he's not about to let a favor like that go unreturned. “Here,” he says, voice still a little gruff as he tries to push Jared back with his shoulder. “Sit,” he adds.

Half-leaning on each other for support, Jensen pulls Jared's shorts down far enough to get his hand around his cock, thumb sliding over the slick head. It's not time to think about it now, but Jensen will definitely be thinking about all the things he'd like to do with this monster later. 

“Not gonna take much,” Jared huffs on a laugh, his head falling against Jensen's shoulder as he fucks into the channel of his fist. “Almost lost it when you did,” he adds, voice thin and strained against Jensen's cheek. “So hot.”

He'd be lying if he said that didn't give him a little surge of pride but Jensen is far too concerned with the slippery feel of the hot dick in his hand to think about anything else. Jared wasn't kidding when he said it wasn't going to take much, though; he's pulsing hot and thick against Jensen's hand after only a couple of awkward tugs.

They lay back in the scratchy grass for a second, both struggling to collect themselves before Jared asks, “Still pissed I woke you up?”

Jensen grunts against Jared's arm and leans up enough to almost make out his features in the darkness. He kisses the corner of his mouth and sits, lifting his ass to pull his pants back up to his hips. “I should be.” When he can feel his toes again, he makes his way to his feet and holds out his hand to help Jared. “I wanna be.”

“I'm kinda irresistible,” Jared whispers against his ear, as they step back into the moonlight. 

With a sigh, Jensen takes in the sight of Jared's swollen lips and shaggy hair, now sticking out in about a hundred directions. “Fuck you,” he winks, letting Jared pull him in for another kiss. “I'm goin' back to bed.”


End file.
